


4 O'Clock

by haanon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, SONGS NEED TO STOP INSPIRING ME, especially writing at 2AM, guess who had this au written for around a month, i REALLY should take a break from writing, musician!seyoon, oh hi, prince!byeongkwan, wooowson (what a shocker)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: At 4 o'clock, two souls met and intertwined their lives together.or:Prince Byeongkwan and Musician Seyoon meet, and Byeongkwan can finally experience what it's like to be in love for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh hello, it's me!! this time it's going to be chaptered!! what?!?!
> 
> since it's kind of a short story, the plot WILL be kind of fast paced. so i apologize if it seems rushed and hopefully one day I'll expand on the chapters and make this fic longer
> 
> inspired by BTS R&V - 4 O'CLOCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeongkwan meets a musician.

It was currently four o' clock in the morning.

The sky was dark, yet there are tinges of the orange sun peaking out from the clouds. The streets are practically empty besides those who are coming home late or those who had woken up early to open up their businesses. It was silent, not a soul to be heard.

The second prince  _knows_ he shouldn't be awake right now. He should be sleeping in his king sized bed and fluffy pillows, expecting to get up to do the same thing over and over, like he did everyday. But he couldn't help but feel so _restless_. It was a negotation's fault - and the result of it an arranged marriage.

_'The girl's a complete bitch too!'_ he thought angrily as he kicked a nearby pebble.

Kim Byeongkwan sighed as he walked down the street, his hands stuffed in the pocket of his large hoodie. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and sneakers, which was like a breath of fresh air from his usual attire. The uniform he was forced to wear everyday was tight and suffocating, too flashy, too noticeable, too _princely_.

The sound of a guitar stopped him in his tracks, the melody calling out for him. He followed the music, leading him to a nearby coffee shop. The bell jingled as he entered, but he continued to walk towards the source of the music. A gentle voice began to sing, releasing all of the tension he had built up.

The musician sang and strummed his guitar, the tune relaxing the second prince. Byeongkwan wanted to listen for eternity, to always have the singer's voice gently coax him to sleep. He felt content and sat down in a nearby chair to let his limbs to rest and closed his eyes.

It was a sad tune, Byeongkwan recognized. A song that had always played on the radio when he had the chance to listen.

_Even if you cry, my heart doesn't hurt_

_I don't love you, there's no other reason_

_I don't want to say the words_

_"I'm sorry" or "forgive me"_

Byeongkwan knew that one day he would go through these emotions. All he wished for, before he was married off, was to _feel_ what love really was. To hold hands with someone. To go on a date with someone. To _kiss_ someone.

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he wiped them with the sleeve of his hoodie. The second prince, the one who was usually seen as the brightest star, was crying? If anyone saw him now, they would probably never believe it.

Once he knew the song was over, Byeongkwan opened his eyes slowly, only to meet a dark gaze of the same man who had encouraged these emotions running through him. A jolt ran through his body - it was frightening, yet addicting. The way the man was staring at him, too, he knew the musician felt the same way he did.

At four o'clock in the morning, when the sky was still dark yet the sun was waking up, two souls had met and intertwined their lives together. Kim Byeongkwan, the second prince who wanted to experience the feeling of love, would meet the one who would make him understand what true love truly felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from urban zakapa - i don't love you
> 
> a bop. and sad. yet something i could listen to 24/7.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has his doubts - whether or not Seyoon would accept him.

Byeongkwan doesn't consider himself an idiot.

The prince was primarily raised for political service, his words one of his greatest weapons. Knowledge was wedged into his brain from a very young age and was particularly noted for his smarts. He was even told that he was an even greater debator than his older brother.

But running away was honestly the most _idiotic_ thing he's ever done.

It wasn't like he couldn't help it. An attractive person had stared with so much tenderness - and he had to admit it frightened him a little. He was afraid to be sucked in, afraid that once he fell into those dark brown eyes, he would never return. It was electrifying, the way the other looked at him. It made him feel vulnerable.

"Hey, wait a second!" A male voice called, but Byeongkwan was too far gone to be reached.

♥︎

He didn't understand why he was back _again_. Byeongkwan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he quietly entered the same cafe, sitting in the same spot. The musician hadn't noticed him yet, looking at his computer, probably to hook up an instrumental to the amp.

After getting situated, the musician tapped the microphone and leaned into it once he knew it was working correctly. There was a small crowd, mostly elderly folks who had woken up early.

"Ah, hello. My name is Wow, for those of you who are here with me for the first time. I hope you enjoy the music," the musician said, a small smile appearing on his face. He pressed the space bar on his laptop and the sound of a guitar playing began to fill the room.

_Before the dark night traps me in, don't leave me_

_Do you still love me?_

_If you feel the same, don't leave today_

_Don't ask why it has to be you_

_Just stay with me_

Byeongkwan felt as if the musician was calling for him. Asking him to stay with him, just for a little while. He saw Wow look over to where was sitting at and the prince immediately felt small underneath his gaze. 

The audience clapped politely, and the musician continued on with a few more songs. He then bowed and packed up his items, putting his laptop into his bag and let the next person come up to the stage to prepare. Byeongkwan got up to leave, feeling cowardly.

"Please wait a moment," the musician said, holding onto his arm. The touch felt exhilarating, but for some reason, he leaned into the touch.

"Uhm..." Wow started off and shyly looked down. "Would you like to have a coffee with me?"

♥︎

"You're kidding!" Byeongkwan giggled a few months later as the musician, who introduced himself as Kim Seyoon, nodded enthustically.

"Weirdest place I've ever performed at. At least the people enjoyed it," Seyoon chuckled, running a hand through the dark locks of hair.

Byeongkwan quickly looked down at his watch, realizing that it was almost six a.m, and the servants would realize that he wasn't inside his room. He smiled apologetically at Seyoon.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now," Byeongkwan said and the musician nodded in understanding.

"Alright... Is it okay if I can see you again tomorrow, like usual?" Seyoon asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He always had that look, as if he knew that one day Byeongkwan might not be able to come back.

"Of course!" Byeongkwan exclaimed, a bright smile on his face. It would be difficult, considering how much sleep he was getting now, but he would manage, like he always did for the older male.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Jason-ssi."

Byeongkwan felt a bit guilty. The other male probably knew that 'Jason' wasn't his real name, but didn't question it. Not yet, anyways.

He didn't want to reveal his royal blood to the musician. What if Seyoon wanted to use him for money or fame? He knew it's been a few months since they met, and that Seyoon was a genuine, kind person who liked _him for him_. But he still managed to have his worries. And in plus, he would soon be married off. He would most likely not see Seyoon ever again after he would be married.

_Why did it hurt when he thought that?_

He waved goodbye to Seyoon and his heart fluttered when the dark haired male gave him a bright smile. The prince opened the door and began to rush down the street. There were more people this time and hopefully no one recognized him.

"Your Highness!" A familiar voice called. Luckily the street became empty and Byeongkwan sighed as the window of the black car to reveal Yoochan, his personal butler, and Junhee, his bodyguard.

"Come on!" Yoochan hissed, urging the prince to enter the car. "I swear, your brother is gonna be _so_ angry if we don't hurry up!"

"I got it!" Byeongkwan groaned and hopped into the car quickly. As the car drove away, there was a voice calling for him.

"Aish, Jason-ssi!" Seyoon panted, but stopped to rest. The musician blinked for a moment, recalling the car that the blonde had stepped into moments before.

"Isn't that a royal car?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from: blackpink - stay! if you haven't watched a.c.e's acoustic cover you're missing out


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his rare, free moments, Byeongkwan thinks about Seyoon.

Byeongkwan wouldn't say his life was easy.

People had expected him, as a prince, to live his life lavishly and in comfort, without a single worry. His life was supposed to be filled with riches and he was apparently supposed to have everything he could ever ask for.

Not really the case.

Behind the facade of the smiling, bright second prince, there was a layer of insecurity. A blanket of doubts and fears that he wasn't good enough for his people. A lot of sacrifice of time and energy in order to learn and negotiate. A feeling of loneliness that wedged deep into his heart.

Byeongkwan thought about his worst fears as Chan continued to add final touches to his uniform and slick back his blonde hair. It always took a lot of time to pamper and look pretty, and the time was used to think - something that was rarely done inside the walls of what he called home.

"Your Highness, you're ready to go," Chan smiled brightly, as usual, and Byeongkwan opened his eyes to stare at his reflection.

The tiger had made its appearance.

He had been told that there was a difference between Prince Byeongkwan and 'Normal' Byeongkwan. Prince Byeongkwan was cheerful and bright, a smile always upon his face, yet there was always something cold in his eyes. Something that with one look could pierce right through you. 'Normal' Byeongkwan was a lot more softer, more gentler. Instead of a bright smile, there would be a boyish grin. His brown eyes would be more welcoming and warm. He wished he could be 'Normal' Byeongkwan all the time.

"It's time for your first meeting, Your Highness," Chan stated as he finished cleaning up the mess of clothes that they had rushed to take off.

Byeongkwan noticed Chan hanging up his bright yellow hoodie, placing it all the way in the back of the closet so no other servants would see it. The red headed servant noticed his master staring longingly at the pair of jeans that were now folded up and hidden in a drawer.

He felt apologetic. The poor prince could never experience a normal life.

 _'I'm sorry I can't make it go away, hyung,'_ Chan thought as he ushered Byeongkwan out of the room in order to be at the first meeting on time.

♥︎

Byeongkwan sighed contentedly as he finally washed off all the hair gel and wiped the makeup off his face. He had finally completed all his work for the day, but he knew that tomorrow was the day he would see _her_.

The princess he would be married off to was a complete _brat_. She would throw tantrums if she didn't get things in a certain way and she clearly fought only for herself and not for her people. Byeongkwan was tempted to call off the wedding - however, it would benefit both of their countries.

He immediately thought about Seyoon.

Seyoon was the complete opposite of him. He was quiet and shy, yet there were moments where he would blabber on and on and Byeongkwan would want to listen anytime. Seyoon had occupied his thoughts during free moments, his handsome face etched in Byeongkwan's mind. Seyoon was like a little glimmer of hope, a piece of 'Normal' Byeongkwan's life.

His heart would flutter every time he thought about the musician. From his personality, to his looks, to the sound of his voice, it all made Byeongkwan' heart race and his face red. It was painfully obvious the prince was in love with the other, but he knew that one day he would have to let go.

He didn't want that day to _ever_ come.

Seyoon completed him. The musician, within the months Byeongkwan knew him, was a part of him that he needed.

Byeongkwan didn't know if could ever drop what they have. After all, he would probably never forget Seyoon no matter how hard he tried.

The prince squeezed his eyes shut as he turned off the lights and hopped into his bed. There were tears starting to form on the corners of his eyes.

Byeongkwan _really_ doesn't want the day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave lots of love~ thank you for reading!
> 
> (and im so sorry for updating this at random times & that each chapter is kind of short)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his usual long, free moments, Seyoon thinks about Byeongkwan.

Seyoon is very thankful for everything he has.

He has a healthy family, his parents and younger sister, and a stable lifestyle. He has a roof over his head and food on the table. He's not hated and can live freely without any regrets.

Although... He knew he needed to go into a career that was a bit exciting.

And music was that career.

Seyoon thinks that becoming a musician was inevitable. Music had always been a way to relax him yet riled him up. He could explore the depths of music forever, getting lost within each note. He loved music dearly, it was a part of him that he could never let go.

Another thing that made him feel that exact same way was Jason.

He couldn't explain into words how he felt about the other male. Every morning, around four o'clock, the two would meet up and Jason made him laugh with his horrendous jokes and silly smile. The two had knew almost everything about each other, despite only knowing each other for a few months.

But, he knew that Jason was keeping something from him, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw him drive away in a royal car. Was Jason some super secret bodyguard? An aristocrat? Or just a servant? Seyoon desperately wanted to ask _who are you_ , but he wouldn't. He didn't want them to drift apart all because of a simple question.

He sighed once he realized that he was thinking about the blonde once again. These days, he found himself thinking about the beautiful male, the way he laughed, the way his pink lips would curve up, the way-

_You're doing it again, Seyoon._

He groaned and stuffed his face into a pillow in embarrassment. The cafe owner, who was also his best friend, Donghun, raised an eyebrow as he pulled down the lever of a machine.

"You okay there, Seyoonie? This is, like, the hundredth time you've screamed into that pillow," Donghun teased and set down a cup of coffee in front of him. There was a cute picture of a bear made out of the foam and you know who it reminded him of? It reminded him of Jason, who was just as adorable-

_Seyoon, cut it out!_

He once again screamed into the pillow and Donghun chuckled, patting the dark haired male's back in assurance.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Donghun asked and Seyoon felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Of course you are. You know, I see the way you look at each other," Donghun exclaimed as he wiped down a nearby table. The cafe was empty other than an elderly couple and a few teenagers chatting in the corner booth.

"Really?" Seyoon asked and Donghun nodded enthusiastically.

"You guys look at each other like there's no one else in the room. If you guys ever adopt a kid, I call dibs on being favorite uncle," Donghun laughed, running behind the counter as Seyoon attempted to hit his friend out of embarrassment. 

"Shut up!" Seyoon yelled back, his face definetely red at this point.

Seyoon thinks that it wouldn't be bad to spend his life with Jason and a kid, though.

In fact, he hopes that day will come _really_ soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I apologize for taking so long to update this -- this chapter felt kind of iffy?? and school has been starting and I'm running out of chapters I wrote ahead of time;;

**Author's Note:**

> comments & criticism are appreciated! thank you for all of your support & i appreciate all the love


End file.
